Lips Of An Angel
by BBGUN.TUMBLER
Summary: SF, Massie x Derrick Lips of an Angel by Hinder


Unhappy was the perfect word to describe the way Derrick felt with his past, his present, and most probably the future. He slipped on a robe and his matching slippers with Alicia. Rice Crispies? It could make him a lot happier – that's how unhappy he was.

And why was his life so lame and overly depressing? He didn't even know why. And Alicia, his girlfriend he didn't love at all but who was mad for him – for some reason he just couldn't let her go. He was too...lonely.

As he poured himself the cereal that he loved and some milk, his phone buzzed. Same ring tone as Alicia, the song they danced to when he asked her out; that may be why he always kept it on silent. _Massie Block._ "Hello?" Derrick picked up hesitantly – the ex-girlfriend that he hadn't talked to for 4 years. Literally. And he didn't expect a call at 2 in the morning.

"D-Derrick," she replied. He could tell that she was also nervous, trying not to bite her lip or blinking too many times. "What's…up?"

"Oh, well…like…nothing, really."

"I-I can't really talk right now. Alicia's asleep." Now why on earth did he have to say that?

"Oh! Right! Yeah, no. Of course."

"…Are you crying?"

"_No_."

"Come on. What's wrong?"

"Huh?"

"Oh I…I can't be too loud...you…know…"

"Yeah. I know."

"…How are you and Cam?" Another stupid question?

"Great," she said a little too quickly, "…No. He actually moved…out. Just this night."

"He didn't tell me that." Why would he?

"Yeah, I guess."

"…I guess."

"I think…Sorry, I don't know why I called. I'll talk to you…l-later- -"

"No, it's okay. Alicia is a deep sleeper."

"I know."

"Right, well, I mean…we can talk."

Derrick glanced at the clock – 3:00 AM. A one hour call. Thank god it was on his phone. He went back to his bedroom, where Alicia was lying fast asleep, leaving the blanket far from her as if to keep Derrick warm, suggesting he take it. He couldn't even _pretend _that she was Massie. She was so different. Massie would clutch the blanket, as if to take it away. And how could he miss such a thing?

And Derrick wasn't a moron. He had a general idea why Massie called, and that made it harder for him.

"Derrick!" Massie smiled, waving her arms way too big. Nervous? Probably. But her calling his name…that wasn't different. Derrick stared for a second speechless, wondering what he should do. He gazed at her eyes as the million memories they had flashed right before his eyes. And snapping back into reality, it made him even sadder.

"Massie," he finally managed. He didn't feel strong, and it not because of his depression. He couldn't quite put a finger on it. He just…needed to hold something. Maybe, Massie. Should he say bye? When she's the one who said hi? That made no sense. His phone buzzed a text, from Alicia. _Meet you at Starbucks in 10, one more store to hit_.

Right, Alicia. Massie made it so easy to forget about her…if only he could stay with her, wordless, eye locked, until he had the courage to walk over to her. "Later, Derrick," she waved again, Cam by her side glaring at him straight like an eye beam.

Derrick kept his eyes open the whole night, wondering if Massie would call again. Wondering if she still even had his number. And the phone did ring. It buzzed, really. But he wished it rang, because he changed his ring tone.

"Derrick," she said, as always, "Still awake, huh."

"I always am."

_Did you dream of me?_ He wanted to ask. Because, well, he dreamt of her. From that first night. Why was she crying? Why was she calling? And… "Does he know I'm talking to you?"

"We…I mean, we're not really dating. So."

"Didn't look like it today."

"…We're still trying to work it out."

"Will he be mad?"

"He doesn't need to know."

"…Neither does Alicia."

"Yeah, cause there's nothing to know."

_Oh._

Every night, very late at night, they talked. He gripped his phone like a crutch. And often, she was crying. Alicia sometimes woke up, but still, he refused to let his phone go. He needed to talk to her. And he knew why he was so depressed, and why he became more depressed when she stopped calling.

"Alicia," Derrick began, "I know you know."

"Know what? About what? Us?"

"No, I know you know!"

"…Look, this is going to work, if y-you just stop calling Massie- -"

"She doesn't call me anymore."

"So then…what's the problem?!"

"Let me go- -"

"We need to talk about this!"

"…Please."

His phone buzzed, the way it used to, and Derrick didn't dare to see who it was – Alicia, or Massie? But when he saw that it was 2 in the morning…

"Honey, why are you calling me so late?"


End file.
